


Boathouse

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "I didn't say stop.""Clary, someone is in here!"





	Boathouse

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Clary/Simon - trying to stay quiet in the boathouse.
> 
> I asked the prompter if I could turn it into an ot3 when I got an idea for it, and they said that was okay. So here's an ot3 fic!

Clary giggled softly as Simon trailed kisses along her inner thigh. A finger brushed against her clit and she moaned, the pressure increasing slightly as he started to rub in circles around it. She ran a hand through his hair and gripped it in her fist, another moan escaping her. “Simon, just get on with it already.”

“Maybe I want to take my time,” Simon replied, teasing her with his tongue for a second before pulling away to look up at her. 

Clary shook her head and smiled before pulling him up so she could kiss him. One hand trailed down his chest and wrapped around his dick. Simon groaned softly and she kissed him again. “And I’m ready for this to be inside of me.” She stroked him a couple of times, making Simon moan. “Please fuck me, Simon. I want it so bad.”

Simon smiled and thrust into her, both of them moaning. He started slow and kissed her softly. “Mm, you feel good,” He mumbled, pressing kisses along her neck, inhaling her scent. “I love this.”

“Me too,” She said, hands gripping his shoulders as his pace quickened. “Oh Simon…mm, go faster. I want you to really fuck me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I can take it,” She said, gripping his hips. “Come on, Simon, fuck me good.”

He gave one hard thrust and the bed slammed against the wall, making the pictures on the wall shake. Clary moaned loudly and pulled him in for another kiss. “By the angel! Just like that, Simon. Keep going. Keep going, please.”

Simon kept going, fucking her hard and fast, both of them getting lost in it until they heard the door to the boat house slid open. They both stilled, trying to stay as quiet as possible as the person walked inside. 

Clary’s heart thudded fast in her chest, fingers curling around Simon’s biceps. She then had a thought and looked up at her boyfriend. “I didn’t say stop.”

Simon looked down at her in shock. “Clary, someone is in here,” Simon hissed out. “What if it’s Luke?”

“It’s not Luke.”

Simon looked over his shoulder to see Jace leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and his arms folded over his chest. His eyes flicked to Simon’s ass for a moment before looking back up at the vampire. “So, this is where you went off to, Clary.”

“What?” Clary said, moving her hands down to Simon’s ass to get him to continue. “You were on a hunt and I was horny.”

Jace laughed and pulled his jacket off, throwing it aside and working on getting his belt undone. “Room for one more?”

“Always,” Simon said, turning back to Clary and kissing her as Jace continued to undress.

The shadowhunter climbed onto the bed with them, hands moving to Simon’s sides and pressed kisses along his neck, his dick pressed against Simon’s butt. “I want a turn with you when you two are done.”

“Or you could fuck me now,” Simon said, turning his head enough to get a kiss from Jace. “Clary and I tried something earlier.”

“She used the strap-on and I wasn’t here to watch?” Jace asked, faking offended. 

“Oh no, we were waiting for you,” Clary replied. “But that doesn’t mean we didn’t do other things.”

Jace smiled, moving a hand down to Simon’s butt, fingers digging into one of his cheeks. Simon groaned softly, hips stopping momentarily. “Let Clary and I finish, then I’ll be all yours. I’ve spent too long teasing her.”

Jace pulled back after one more kiss and laid beside them on the bed. He smiled and stroked himself. “That’s okay, I like watching.”

Clary smiled at the other shadowhunter before pulling Simon in for another kiss and flipped them so she was on top. “Great, cause I have lunch plans with Izzy in an hour and really need to get off before then.”


End file.
